


赫克斯的香草冰淇淋

by NykoKaamos



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 17 y/o Kylo, 18 y/o Hux, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Fluff, M/M, Soft Kylux
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NykoKaamos/pseuds/NykoKaamos
Summary: 凯洛张口，声音断断续续地回答：“因为……因为这里没有你了……阿米。”对噢，赫克斯要到很远的地方念大学，他们准备要分开了。但是我没有要和你分开，凯洛。赫克斯说。小镇 AU，18岁的黑道家族（……）学长赫 ×17岁笨蛋纯情学弟罗。和黑道没啥关系，布伦多没给赫克斯多少个钱，惨。就是两个笨蛋高中生在小镇骑着机车、吃着冰淇淋谈恋爱。
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	赫克斯的香草冰淇淋

**Author's Note:**

> 今天在推上和基友翘开的脑洞！特别想写出来。当时想的是 jk 罗（。）但我不会写 jk 和单方性转于是，还是普通的两个男孩的纯情恋吧。

**a·谷仓**  
“为什么不带我去旅馆，赫克斯？”  
“……没有钱。”  
“你们家不是黑道吗？你的零花钱不是应该很多吗？”  
“拿去买猫粮了。”  
一定要给米莉最好的猫粮。  
而且，橘猫，吃很多。  
赫克斯开始怀疑凯洛和自己在一起是不是为了他钱包里的那几张票子和信用卡。还有他的机车。坐上学长的机车后座似乎在那群小孩那里是值得炫耀上一个学期的事。  
哦，对了，他的零花钱一大部分还要拿去付机车的保养费和油费。自他和凯洛在一起以来，机车的返修次数骤然增多。  
赫克斯怀疑是因为凯洛太重。  
17 岁的凯洛比 18 岁的赫克斯高，也比他重。赫克斯没搞懂当初自己为什么会喜欢凯洛，他不漂亮——虽然不想承认但其实看久了觉得凯洛也有自己的美丽之处，但是——总之不是学校里漂亮群体中的一个，肉很厚，汁水十足，虽然做爱时触感很爽，但看上去总是愚笨。  
愚笨。凯洛好像，的确，很愚笨。不是成绩不好，而是在日常中总表现出一副一无所知的模样。赫克斯有时怀疑他在装清纯。  
凯洛夹走赫克斯嘴里燃得愈来愈短的烟——这时候倒是不装清纯——吸上几口，往地上一丢，然后就不理了。  
笨。赫克斯想。这里是谷仓，不能随意乱丢烟头。着火了怎么办。  
他瞪了凯洛一眼。  
“哦，忘记了。”  
被瞪的凯洛踩灭烟头，接着搂过赫克斯细窄的腰，说：“不去旅馆就不去旅馆，快脱衣服，赫克斯。”  
他伸手去解赫克斯的腰带。

* * *

**b·机车**  
他根本不屑于参加这种比赛。在赫克斯眼里就像阿妈阿伯热衷的街坊运动会一样低俗无聊，奖品或许是一袋本地土产大米或一盒洗衣粉的那种。  
但凯洛拉着他的衣袖，说：“我想看你去参加那个机车比赛，赫克斯。”  
“为什么？”  
“想让别人看看我男友很威风啊。”  
“……”  
又来了，这种高中生幼稚的炫耀心理。赫克斯每次做出这种批判之时总忘了自己也是高中生一名。  
最终赫克斯报名了。才不是因为凯洛，他对自己说，只是因为奖品很诱人。  
第一名的奖品是十斤猫粮，据凯洛而言。  
听到这一信息，赫克斯立马决定要参赛。下一秒他又为自己悲叹起来：怎么说也是个赫克斯黑道家族里的一员，竟落到为了猫粮而参加丢脸的镇级机车比赛的境地。  
因为布伦多不喜欢他这个儿子，给的零花钱不多。  
再就是因为约会凯洛要背负机车修理费，零食费，电影票费。还有猫粮猫砂。对了，米莉森是凯洛捡回去的。  
但捡回去了却不自己养，把它塞进赫克斯的怀里。  
“我们家有狗狗。”凯洛那时说，赫克斯知道，叫“楚伊”的那只大型犬，“他不喜欢有别的宠物来，可能是担心会分散我爸的注意力。”  
赫克斯无奈，但最后仍把橘猫带回自己房间养。虽然米莉吃很多，但赫克斯没有后悔。甚至，他越来越喜欢米莉，觉得她比凯洛还可爱。  
当然上面那句话他不会对凯洛说。

不负众望——其实仅有凯洛一人的期望——在那次机车比赛中，赫克斯拿了第一名。他归功于平时总要载着一个超重的凯洛，所以驾驶的稳定性在长期的实践中得到了提升。  
领奖时赫克斯才知道凯洛在骗他。  
奖品根本就没有猫粮。  
是一袋大米。  
还是从他们赫克斯家族管的农场里产出的大米。  
他在人群中寻找凯洛，不难，最高最壮头发最浓，在哪儿都藏不住。赫克斯恶狠狠地投去目光。  
“你骗我。”他摆着嘴型无声地对凯洛说。  
凯洛指指另一个方向，叫他往那边看去。赫克斯以为那边有猫粮，于是转过头。  
该死的，是镜头。  
闪光灯一闪，在领奖台上抱着一袋大米且面露惊恐的赫克斯被永久定格在图像中。

他考虑要不要和凯洛分手。  
被欺骗、又被人拍下那样丢脸的照片，还可能要在哪里悬挂上一阵——他们的民风淳朴的小镇喜欢干这种事——这些对赫克斯而言近乎羞辱。  
他要和凯洛分手。  
赫克斯拨开人群，低头走向自己的机车，看到印着猫脑袋的一大包东西靠在他的车子后轮边。是猫粮。  
猫粮旁边是他熟悉的那双黑色靴子。凯洛的。  
“生气啦？”靴子的主人问。  
“你骗我，伦。”  
凯洛弯腰，抱起那袋猫粮，“没骗你，猫粮在这里啊。”  
他蹭蹭赫克斯，知道自己的肉体触感非常好，知道这样的举动赫克斯受不了。  
赫克斯咬牙切齿，“你说的……十斤猫粮，这里肯定不够。”  
“哎呀，剩下的在我家里，现在就去我家拿吧。”

最后他们没有分手。  
凯洛怀抱着一袋大米和一袋猫粮，极不方便地搂着正在开车的赫克斯，车子朝凯洛家驶去。赫克斯今天一定要亲眼见到十斤猫粮。  
凯洛的头趴在赫克斯的肩上，说，我们像去超市采购以后回家的夫妇。  
赫克斯心想，我才不要和你结婚，糟糕的笨蛋。

* * *

**c·香草冰淇淋**  
春天里的一个周六，赫克斯去凯洛家写作业。  
其实他没有作业。大学的录取通知上周已送到。只是例行去凯洛家而已。韩不在家，凯洛说他和楚伊又出去旅行了。  
“但是我们不能在我家做，我老妈有时会不通知一声就回来。”  
赫克斯记得凯洛的妈妈蕾娅是在首都工作的参议员，凯洛高中以前都和蕾娅在一起。他问过凯洛，为什么不继续跟蕾娅在城市生活，日子会比在小镇里丰富得多。凯洛说，城市无聊而死板，地铁很枯燥，每个人都死气沉沉苦着一张脸，不如在乡村里开着机车快乐。  
“你又不会开机车，凯洛。”赫克斯翻白眼。 _开车的一直是我。_  
“反正，城市很无趣，那里没有你。”  
赫克斯脸红了，捶了凯洛一拳。

不能在家做，于是，他们又去熟悉的谷仓。  
那天凯洛精力旺盛，前前后后他们做了快两个小时。谷仓里都是情动的气味，赫克斯想储存在这里的谷物会不会锁下这些古怪的味道。  
呃，千万不要。  
他摸摸夹克里的机车钥匙，准备开车载凯洛回去。然后听到走在前面的凯洛叫到：“赫克斯，我要开你的车。”  
赫克斯疑惑，“你会开车？”  
“会啊。”凯洛自信地回答，不像装的，“钥匙给我。”  
尽管抱有怀疑，但赫克斯还是把钥匙朝凯洛丢去。  
他站在一旁，看凯洛熟练地跨坐上车座、启动车，开始相信凯洛真的会开车。  
凯洛拿着头盔，拍拍后座，“上来啦，赫克斯。”  
赫克斯不情愿地坐上去，像凯洛以前搂着他那样紧紧搂着凯洛，额头抵着凯洛坚实的后背。  
“出发了，赫克斯！”兴奋得像是他们准备要去商店抢东西。  
但赫克斯对此仍有种不好的预感。他说：“小心点，伦。”

他的预感是对的。  
凯洛不仅会开机车，他还会耍漂移。  
而且他的漂移密集且花哨，赫克斯在后座快要被转晕。  
同时，他愤懑不平。生气什么呢？生气自己其实不是当地机车车技最好的那个，凯洛才是，他男友才是。  
好胜之心是阿米蒂奇·赫克斯心中永不熄灭的火焰。  
“喂，赫克斯，你干嘛不说话？”凯洛微微转过头问。  
“不开心。”赫克斯直说。  
“为什么?”凯洛动动脑，“因为我车技比你的厉害吗？”  
“对。”  
凯洛也不说话了。

赫克斯一直没看前方的路，不知道凯洛把他和他的车带到了何处。很可能带到一棵树下，谈分手，似乎恋人们喜欢在树下谈分手，“赫克斯你的好胜心好烦人我不想和你在一起了”；然后开到他家，把米莉抱走，不他绝对不能让凯洛把米莉抱走，赫克斯可以失去凯洛但不能失去米莉；说不定，极端点，把车开到河边，将赫克斯一脚踹下河。  
猛地一个急刹车，突然停下。受惯性影响，赫克斯整个人向前仰，他想骂凯洛笨蛋，搞什么鬼。  
他抬头，看凯洛把他带到了哪里。  
……小吃车？

凯洛给他买了一个香草冰淇淋，也给自己买了一个。他们坐在小吃车旁边的一段台阶上吃，膝盖上是两个机车头盔。  
好甜。赫克斯想说，其实他不喜欢太甜的东西。但甜食似乎有能消解不良情绪的作用，他觉得自己似乎没那么生气了。好胜心的火焰被扑小了一些。  
边看太阳落山，赫克斯边啃完手中的甜筒。融化的黏稠的汁水流进他手指的间隙，他朝凯洛望去，想问他有没有纸巾。  
然后赫克斯发现凯洛哭了。  
一塌糊涂，像凯洛手里那个也融掉的香草冰淇淋一样。  
“喂，喂，喂喂喂，伦！”  
洁癖赫克斯边用夹克衣袖抹掉凯洛脸颊上的眼泪，边问他怎么哭了。他可从来没见过凯洛·伦掉眼泪。  
凯洛张口，声音断断续续地回答：“因为……因为这里没有你了……阿米。”  
对噢，赫克斯要到很远的地方念大学，他们准备要分开了。  
但是我没有要和你分开，凯洛。赫克斯说。

* * *

**d·凯洛**  
赫克斯记得凯洛说过，地铁很枯燥，绝不是什么新鲜的现代社会体验，上面的每个人都死气沉沉的。  
凯洛是对的。  
他没有带机车来，路途遥远，累人，而是把它留给了凯洛。虽然凯洛说毫无必要，韩打算在他成年时给他准备一辆，但赫克斯坚持这么做。  
“也许你可以用他去参加机车比赛，得到很多袋米。”想到这事，赫克斯还是忍不住翻起白眼来。  
“嗯？可以考虑。”  
通过凯洛发来的信息，赫克斯得知凯洛后来在家里存了好多袋米。  
赫克斯也没有买新的车。不是钱的问题，布伦多看在他考上顶级院校的份上奖了他一大笔钱，他自己也有拿奖学金。而是在城市里有地铁就够。况且，忙于学业的他根本没有闲暇时间开车去兜风。  
他有点想念自己长大的小镇，涌起一种返回乡村生活的冲动。  
那里的田野，山脉，日落，大道，谷仓，小吃车，香草冰淇淋，简陋的机车比赛。  
还有凯洛。

地铁站离赫克斯家不远，五分钟的路程。他边走边低头给凯洛发消息，问他为什么一直没回消息，两天了。 _你不想和我在一起了吗？_ 他打出这一行字。  
不，赫克斯不敢进一步想。在即将发送出去前把手机丢进敞开的提包口袋。他决定不去想这事。先回家，给米莉喂食，然后看书，洗澡，睡觉。  
赫克斯抬头。 _不要去想凯洛。_  
但他看到在想的那人正奇迹地就在公寓楼下。穿着皮衣、破洞牛仔裤，凯洛一只腿支起机车。赫克斯的机车。  
他的脚步停下。兴许是中断的脚步声吸引了凯洛的注意力，原本望向公寓楼门口的凯洛转过头来。  
“嗨。”  
“为什么你不回我消息？”赫克斯直截了当。  
“开车过来的，手机因为听歌没电了。原谅我一下，赫克斯。”  
“这真是个糟糕的主意。”赫克斯边说边走进公寓楼，听到身后凯洛的脚步跟了上来，“你不用上课吗，伦？”  
“噢，忘了说。不对，是要给你个惊喜。我收到录取通知了。”  
“……恭喜你。”赫克斯祈祷不会是离这里很遥远的地方。  
凯洛拉住他的手臂，取下满满装着书的包，抱在他自己怀中，“我也要来这边。虽然……和你不在一个学校。但是，放学以后可以在一起。”  
他顿了顿，等赫克斯的反应，等不到，就继续说：“一起去开车兜风，还有……去谷仓什么的。”  
“笨蛋，这里没有谷仓。”  
“哎呀我知道反正就是做那种事。”

电梯间里，凯洛用手肘敲敲赫克斯，说，他今晚就想这么做。兜风。还有……谷仓。  
“韩给我了点钱，够我们去旅馆。”  
赫克斯微微扭头，轻轻说：“在我家就好，那里没别人。”  
——不过有猫。  
“你说要兜风……先给米莉喂了饭再去。”  
“啊，米莉！我很想她。”  
“我想她也很想你。”凯洛当年给的十斤猫粮米莉很喜欢。  
静止地盯着电梯摁键，赫克斯再度开口，说，我也想你。

凯洛的手指顺着赫克斯的红发向上走，摸上耳朵，再沿着赫克斯的下颚滑上嘴唇。指腹抚摸赫克斯的唇纹，撬开一点，探进去。  
他支支吾吾，说我、我也是，身子凑到赫克斯身边，低头亲上去。在浅浅的亲吻中他感觉到赫克斯呼出的气流，像是终于松了一口气，终于放心。凯洛也呼出一口气，来之前他吃了香草冰淇淋，甜腻的味道传进赫克斯的口腔。他终于不用再和赫克斯分开。


End file.
